Such a clamp fitting is known in particular by European Patent EP 0 079 252. One advantage of this clamp fitting resides in the fact that, thanks to the pre-hooking means, it presents a pre-tightening diameter close to that of the object to be tightened, while being slightly larger. Positioning of this clamp fitting, then tightening thereof, are thereby facilitated.
In certain applications, the operator may need, from the pre-hooking position, to open the clamp to pass it around the object to be tightened. Such an operation is relatively delicate with known clamp fittings.
Moreover, for certain particularly demanding applications, it is important to guarantee the hold of the clamp fitting in all circumstances.
Although the clamp fitting of the above-mentioned type is of both rapid and reliable use, the hold of the mechanical assemblies or, if need be, the tightness of a supple hose pipe fitted on a rigid tube, must thus remain sufficient even if the clamp fitting is poorly hooked.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the known clamp fittings of the type mentioned above in order to facilitate passage from the pre-hooking position to the open position, but without allowing such passage from one position to the other being effected in untimely manner.
At the same time, the invention aims at providing these known clamp fittings with a safety device, with a view to avoiding the unfortunate consequences of a poor hooking.